The Return of Mirai Trunks
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: What happens when Mirai Trunks decides to take a trip to visit his friends and family? What will he find when he arrives? Lots of fun is instore for our favorite demi Saiyan prince.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ. That's right. Nothing. No Goku, no Vegeta, no Gohan, no Trunks! But I'm not giving up that easily! I'll find a way, I promise you! Tigerlily won't rest until she has her own Mirai Trunks!  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks Chapter One:  
  
{In The Mirai Timeline}  
  
"You know, I've been thinking son." Mirai Bulma said, taking a sip from her coffee. Mirai Trunks chuckled softly at his mother.  
  
"Is that so? Should I be worried?" Mirai Trunks asked. Mirai Bulma playfully slapped her son on his upper arm.  
  
"Honestly, Trunks! I was just thinking about something." Mirai Bulma said. Mirai Trunks smiled at her as he leaned in towards his mother.  
  
"And what might that be?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Well with the Andriods finally destroyed, we are finally at peace." Mirai Bulma said.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Mirai Trunks asked, raiseing an eyebrow.  
  
"Trunks, dear, I was thinking about the past.er..well the past's future. That doesn't make any sense." Mirai Bulma said when she noticed her son's confused expression.  
  
"Think of it this way, Trunks. When you went to the past to help Goku defeat the Andriods and Cell, you affected *that* timeline, but not our own, understand?" Mirai Bulma began.  
  
"Yeah, I know. And everyone except Goku lived in that time. Yeah? So?" Mirai Trunks asked, still confused.  
  
"Sooo.how would you like to go and train in their future for a while? You know, go visit them again?" Mirai Bulma asked as Mirai Trunks' eyes lit up.  
  
"Is that even possible?!" Mirai Trunks asked as Mirai Bulma nodded.  
  
"I've added some modifications to your Time Machine, so it will allow you to travel to their future. Would you like to?" Mirai Bulma asked. Mirai Trunks shook his head excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, of course! But wait, why do you want me to go? Is there a new threat approaching the Earth?" Mirai Trunks asked. Mirai Bulma shook her head as she laughed.  
  
"No, Trunks. But I know you. Your Saiyan blood *must* be boiling for a chance to battle again, or to train in the very least. Trust me, your father was like that. Uh! That man! Sometimes he could go hours at a time doing nothing but non-stop training!" Mirai Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah. Dad's just like that I guess." Mirai Trunks said with a chuckle.  
  
"So, when do I leave?" Mirai Trunks asked as Mirai Bulma smiled at him.  
  
"Whenever you want." Mirai Bulma said.  
  
"Would you mind.if I left.today?" Mirai Trunks asked sheepishly. Mirai Bulma smiled at the nervousness of her son.  
  
"I thought you might say that. So I already packed everything you'll need. You know, while you're there, why not train your youngerself? After all, Vegeta probably isn't helping any, he never did before. And besides, without any real threat, I'm afraid he.er.you..um, you know what I mean! I'm afraid Chibi Trunks may not be as strong as he could be." Mirai Bulma said. Mirai Trunks smiled as he and his mother headed outside to the awaiting Time Machine.  
  
"Sure. It'll be fun." Mirai Trunks said, getting into the Time Machine.  
  
"I want you to tell me all about it when you get back dear, so have fun! And train hard! I love you!" Mirai Bulma said.  
  
"I love you too, Mom! I'll see ya!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
He waved to his mother, just before vanishing, on his journey to the future; a future that he never had the chance to experience.  
  
  
  
{In The Normal Timeline} (Sometime after Goku entered the tournament, and was restored to life. And after the Buu Saga)  
  
"I can't believe I'm really here! I thought I'd never see this place again, or everyone. I can't wait to see their reaction when they see me!" Mirai Trunks said, landing his Time Machine.  
  
As he jumped out of the Time Machine, he pulled his capsule case out of his jacket pocket. He pulled the capsule out, clicked the top, and tossed it at the Time Machine. In a cloud of smoke, the Time Machine disappeared as it was capsulized. He walked over, picked up the capsule off the ground, and put it back in the case.  
  
"Wow. This is a treat. Looks like I've landed at Capsule Corp. Cool. Wonder what Mom will say when she sees me. And I wonder how much time has gone by since I last left." Mirai Trunks wondered aloud. He spotted the Gravity Chamber, and headed towards it.  
  
"I wonder if Father ever comes by to use it. Probably, but then probably leaves afterwards, leaving poor Mom to take care of me all by herself. But she did a pretty good job, I guess, so it's no big deal." Mirai Trunks said, laughing to himself.  
  
As he got closer to the Gravity Chamber, he noticed someone moving around in it.  
  
"Looks like Father does use it afterall." Mirai Trunks said to himself.  
  
Mirai Trunks stood where he was, and was about to go stop in to see his mother; when a young child, with marine-colored hair, about seven years old, ran straight towards the Gravity Chamber.  
  
"Oh no! If that little girl interrupts Father's training, he's gonna be furious! Better stop her before it's too late." Mirai Trunks said in alarm.  
  
"Bra! Wait for me!" Mirai Trunks heard a teenage boy cry. Mirai Trunks watched in fascincation as he saw his younger self, a fifteen years of age, race after the little girl.  
  
"O-kay. That was weird." Mirai Trunks said to himself. He shook his head, suddenly remembering the girl.  
  
"Damn it! I'm not gonna make it in time!" Mirai Trunks cried as he too raced towards the Gravity Chamber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ. That's right. Nothing. No Goku, no Vegeta, no Gohan, no Trunks! But I'm not giving up that easily! I'll find a way, I promise you! Tigerlily won't rest until she has her own Mirai Trunks!  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks Chapter Two:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
  
"Damn! I'm not gonna make it in time!" Mirai Trunks cried as he too raced towards the Gravity Chamber after the kids.  
  
The little girl reached the door to the Gravity Chamber in record time. She didn't even bother to knock as she opened the door, and raced right in. Mirai Trunks winced as he saw Trunks follow a few seconds later.  
  
"For the love of Kami, *please* don't let Father kill them!" Mirai Trunks murmured before racing after them.  
  
The sight that greeted him, nearly made his heart stop! This had to be some kind of mirage. His eyes had to be playing some kind of trick on him, right? There was no way what Mirai Trunks saw before him could be really happening.could it? There was no way what was happening right infront of his eyes could be real. Yet, there it was! Mirai Trunks rubbed his eyes, amazed by what he was seeing.  
  
The little girl had run right up to Vegeta, Trunks stopping a few feet away from them. Vegeta reached down and actually lifted the girl up, and placed her on his shoulder.  
  
"Dad. Mom says you'd better get your butt inside. She said your dinner is getting cold, and she's not warming it up for you again." Trunks said as Vegeta growled.  
  
"Damn woman! No one orders the great Prince Vegeta around!" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"But, Papa. You have too. Mommy'll be *really* mad if you don't." The little girl said. Vegeta 'hmph'ed, then turned his head to look at the little girl, a half-smirk, half-smile on his face.  
  
Mirai Trunks stared in shock at his father and the two kids. Was his father actually.smiling? At this little girl? Vegeta knew how to smile?  
  
"Hey. Who's that?" The little girl suddenly asked, pointing to Mirai Trunks standing in the doorway. Vegeta looked where his daughter was pointing as Trunks turned around, curious to see what his little sister was talking about. Vegeta smirked as his eyes landed on Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Came back, did you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Mirai Trunks was too stunned to move, as Vegeta smirked once again as he walked past the young time traveler, and headed towards Capsule Corp. The little girl sat happily on Vegeta's shoulder, Trunks walking a few feet behind his father. Trunks looked over his shoulder to look at this stranger, who seemed familiar somehow.  
  
"Vegeta! How many times to I have to tell you?! When I say it's time for dinner, that means now! Now when you feel like it! I'm not gonna say it again, got it?! It happens again, you'll sleep on the couch for a week, got me?" Bulma said as she stalked towards Vegeta.  
  
"Hmph! Shut up already woman! Stop you're nagging! I was training, get used to it! And don't send the brat in again! He interrupted my training! The *he* show up, gawking like he's never seen a Saiyan train before!" Vegeta said as he pointed over his shoulder.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked puzzled as she looked behind Vegeta, and stared in shock at Mirai Trunks. Vegeta 'hmph'ed, then continued on into the house, with Trunks following behind him, and the little girl still on his shoulder.  
  
"Trunks? Is that really you?!" Bulma cried. Mirai Trunks blinked at her surprised.  
  
"Mom?" Mirai Trunks asked. Bulma looked at her son strangely.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you feeling ok?" Bulma asked as Mirai Trunks shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. I think I'm seeing things. Was Father actually.being *nice*. to that little girl? Who is she?" Mirai Trunks asked. Bulma smiled brightly at her son.  
  
"I know. Strange isn't it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"That's an understatement." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"That was Bra, your.Trunks' little sister. Cute isn't she?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I think.I need to sit down." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
{Meanwhile, inside Capsule Corp}  
  
"Dad, who's that guy with the cool looking sword?" Trunks asked as Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
"You." Vegeta said. Trunks looked at his father like he was crazy.  
  
"But Papa, that can't be Trunks! Trunks is right here." Bra said. Vegeta set her down, before going to take a shower.  
  
"Ask the woman. She'll tell you." Vegeta said, disappearing into the bathroom. Trunks and Bra looked at each other for a split second, before racing outside.  
  
"I don't understand. *How* did you get here? *Why* are you here? How long will you be staying? Do you have a place to stay? Are you hungry, I was just making dinner.?" Bulma began at once. Mirai Trunks smiled at his young mother.  
  
"I used the Time Machine, for training, don't know, no, and sure." Mirai Trunks said. Trunks and Bra raced up to Bulma, who quickly took notice of them, smiling as she looked down at her children.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. You're hungry. You're Saiyans. You're always hungry. I'm coming." Bulma said with a smile. Bra tugged on her mother's pant leg.  
  
"Mommy? Who's he? Papa said he was Trunks, but.Trunks is right here." Bra said, pointing to the teenage boy, looking curiously at Mirai Trunks.  
  
"It's a long story honey. Go on inside, and I'll explain after dinner, ok?" Bulma said, Bra and Trunks hesitated briefly, and then nodded, before racing inside.  
  
"She was born eight years after you went back home. Oh, that's right! There's a lot that's happened since then! Are you ever gonna be surprised! But first things first. Come inside." Bulma said, ushering him inside.  
  
While Trunks and Bra sat at the table, eating their food, Bulma and Mirai Trunks sat in the living room as Bulma explained what had happened since Mirai Trunks left for his time.  
  
"First of all, there's a lot you're not gonna believe, but it's all true. Now, where should I start? Oh, I know, I'll start with Bra. First off, as I told you, she was born eight years after you left. Vegeta has moved in for good, and he's actually been a pretty good 'Father' figure for Trunks and Bra. He loves them both very much, but you know your father, he'd rather die than admit it. He's really protective of Bra too. She's his little 'Princess'. He really has changed." Bulma said and Mirai Trunks couldn't help but smile.  
  
Trunks and Bra listened intensely from the dinning room, neither really paying much attention to their food. Instead they sat listening to their mother's conversation with this strange young man.  
  
"I don't get it. He looks just like you, Trunks, but older." Bra said. Trunks looked at his sister, then back to the guy in the living room. He did look like an older version of himself!  
  
"Didn't the woman ever tell you spying is rude?" Vegeta asked, smirking as Bra and Trunks jumped at the sound of their father's voice.  
  
Vegeta glanced over the heads of his children, to look at Mirai Trunks. A smirk crept to his lips as he imagined the shock the brat from the future was in for.  
  
"Papa? Who *is* he?" Bra whined as Vegeta looked at his daughter.  
  
"He's from a different timeline, Princess. He's from a world we never had to live in. a world where the Andriods took over and destroyed pretty much everyone and everything. The same Andriods, that Kakarrot, his son, their friends, and I defeated long before you were born. The brat was only a baby." Vegeta said.  
  
"Andriods? You mean like Marron's Mom?" Bra asked as Vegeta nodded.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Vegeta said. He headed towards the living room, Trunks and Bra close behind him.  
  
"Wow! No kidding Mom?" Mirai Trunks asked as Bulma smiled.  
  
"Wait 'til you hear this, Trunks. First of all, Goku and Chichi had a second son, named Goten, who was born after the Cell Games. Krillin married Eighteen, and they have a daughter, named Marron. Gohan married his high school sweetheart, Videl Satan. You know, the daughter of Hercule Satan? Anyway, they have a sweet two year daughter named Pan." Bulma said, enjoying the shocked expression on Mirai Trunks' face.  
  
"I..I can't believe it. It's amazing!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"You're gonna love this, Trunks. Goku came back for what was supposed to be one day to fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament, but ended up being restored to life." Bulma said as Mirai Trunks stared at his mother, stunned.  
  
"You mean.?" Mirai Trunks asked, as Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yup, Goku's alive and well...well, maybe not mentally...he was never mentally well, I guess.but you know Goku. He's the same as always." Bulma said.  
  
Trunks and Bra walked over to their mother, as Vegeta stood in the doorway.  
  
"Woman! Where the hell is the charbroiled garbage you call my food?" Vegeta asked as Bulma glared at her mate.  
  
"It's on the stove, Vegeta! Why didn't you open your eyes first instead of your mouth for a change?" Bulma asked. Vegeta growled something low in his throat, before turning back to the kitchen.  
  
"Of course, then again, Vegeta's as big an ass now as he was when you left fourteen years ago." Bulma said, gesturing towards the kitchen.  
  
"I HEARD THAT WOMAN!" Vegeta roared as Bulma, Trunks, Bra started laughing, Mirai Trunks still to stunned by this new development.  
  
"Mom will never believe this in a million years." Mirai Trunks mumbled under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ. That's right. Nothing. No Goku, no Vegeta, no Gohan, no Trunks! But I'm not giving up that easily! I'll find a way, I promise you! Tigerlily won't rest until she has her own Mirai Trunks!  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks Chapter Three:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
  
"I just can't believe this! It's just so amazing! Goku's really alive? That's.that's incredible!" Mirai Trunks said. Bulma smiled as Bra and Trunks sat down on the couch.  
  
"So tell me, Trunks. How is everything in the future? In your time, I mean." Bulma asked as Mirai Trunks smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I'd say things were pretty good. I destroyed the Andriods easily enough, then a while later, I finished off Cell. I guess all that training here really paid off." Mirai Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. I feel better knowing that you're safe. So tell me everything, Trunks. How old are you now? Eighteen? Nineteen?" Bulma asked as Mirai Trunks smiled.  
  
"Actually, I'm twenty one." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Twenty one, huh? Amazing. So, how have you been? Why did you come back?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, brat. Do tell. I was wondering the same thing." Vegeta said, coming into the living room.  
  
"Hmph. Looks like you didn't starve, Vegeta. I take it you found your dinner?" Bulma asked. Vegeta frowned as he 'hmph'ed at her remark.  
  
Vegeta walked over to the other side of the living room, and sat down in the easy chair. A few seconds later, Bra walked over, and climbed unto his lap. Vegeta helped her up as Mirai Trunks watched amazed.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta snapped as soon as he caught Mirai Trunks' eye. Mirai Trunks smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Nothing." Mirai Trunks said bluntly. Bulma smiled to herself.  
  
"Hey, would you mind if I stopped over at Goku's house, Mom? I'd like to see him again. I never did get a chance to thank him for all his help while I was here the last time." Mirai Trunks said. Bulma nodded her head.  
  
"I don't see why not. It shouldn't be getting dark for a few more hours.Sure, go ahead. I'll fix you something to eat on your way over there." Bulma said, rising from the couch.  
  
"Thanks Mom." Mirai Trunks said. Trunks suddenly lit up with an idea of his own.  
  
"Hey, Mom? Can I go too? Please? I want to go see Goten." Trunks said. Bulma smiled as she nodded.  
  
"Sure. Do you want to go too, Bra?" Bulma asked, looking over at her daughter. Bra looked from her father, to her mother, before shaking her head.  
  
"I want to stay here with Papa." Bra said. Bulma smiled to herself, before turning back to her two 'sons'.  
  
"Trunks, I want you to look after.well.Trunks.Um.you know what I mean!" Bulma said, shaking her head in confusion. Mirai Trunks smiled at his young mother.  
  
"It's okay, Mom. I know it's going to be a little strange around here for a while. Tell you what, just call me Mirai Trunks, ok?" Mirai Trunks said. Bulma smiled at him as she nodded her head before heading into the kitchen. Trunks looked up at the older version of himself curiously.  
  
"Why do you need to train here anyway? You look pretty strong to me. Are you a Super Saiyan too?" Trunks asked as Mirai Trunks looked at the younger version of himself in shock.  
  
"Too? Are you telling me you're already a Super Saiyan? At your age?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Hmph. He's been able to transform since he was eight." Vegeta said. Mirai Trunks looked at Vegeta in utter astonishment.  
  
"You're kidding! Eight? That's incredible!" Mirai Trunks cried.  
  
"Why? What's the big deal?" Trunks asked. Mirai Trunks looked at Trunks again.  
  
"Well, I had the hardest time learning to become a Super Saiyan. It was finally triggered by the death of Gohan by those two infernal machines! But. that was when I was *barely* fifteen." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"What I don't understand is how you could have transformed when you were only eight years old. That's amazing! But what triggered it?" Mirai Trunks asked. Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Don't know. I was just sparring with Goten one day, and it sort of just happened." Trunks said.  
  
"I see. I was just curious because the Earth hasn't been in any real danger that I know of, so there would be no reason for you to reach that level so quickly." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"No real danger? You're kidding right?! Mom never told you about Buu?" Trunks asked. Mirai Trunks looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Buu?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah. Majin Buu. To make a long story incredibly short, I was eight, Gohan, Dad, and the rest of the Z fighters entered the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan's Dad came back, just like Mom said, and Goten and I wanted to fight with the adults, but we're aloud to. Instead we were in the junior competition. Anyway, Dad, Gohan, his father, Krillin, Piccolo, and the Supreme Kai flew off to fight this wizard, Babidi. He resurrected his monster, Majin Buu, Dad became evil, and everyone thought that Gohan was dead. Dad sacrificed himself to save the Earth, Goku taught Goten and I how to fuse and we became Gotenks. We fought Buu, we got beaten up by Buu. Buu turned everyone else into chocolate and ate them. Gohan showed up, stronger than ever, kicked Buu's butt. Piccolo and Goten and I as Gotenks got absorbed by Buu, Gohan got beaten by Buu, and Gohan got absorbed by Buu. Dad was allowed to come back to Earth to help fight Buu, at the same time, Goku was restored to life. Dad and Goku fused, fought Buu, got absorbed, fought Buu some more and eventually defeated Buu. After that we all partied." Trunks said.  
  
Mirai Trunks blinked once.  
  
"Father.sacrificed himself.? He did something.for someone other than himself?" Mirai Trunks asked in shock. Vegeta snorted but didn't say anything.  
  
"Anyway, to answer your question, I've been training with Dad for as long as I can remember. That's why I'm as strong as I am. Goten too. Gohan trained him." Trunks said.  
  
"You trained.with Vegeta?!" Mirai Trunks asked in shock, looking over at Vegeta.  
  
"Something wrong, boy?!" Vegeta asked in his cocky way.  
  
"I don't get it! When you and I went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before the Cell Games, you wouldn't let me train ten feet near you! You wouldn't even let me train in the same room with you if you had the choice! So.what the hell happened?!" Mirai Trunks asked in astonishment. Vegeta smirked at Mirai Trunks' reaction.  
  
"Things change." Vegeta said. He set Bra down on the floor as he got up, and headed back outside to go train in the Gravity Chamber. Mirai Trunks stared after him in shock.  
  
"Things change? What's *that* supposed to mean?!" Mirai Trunks asked as Bulma walked into the room. She held a satchel of food in her hand.  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta would never tell you this himself, but after you were killed by Cell, his whole attitude changed.Well..most of it is more like it.ok, his attitude hasn't changed, but he has. He moved in permanently and he actually started caring for Chibi Trunks." Bulma said, smiling lovingly to herself, but Mirai Trunks caught the far away dreamy look in his mother's eyes and smiled to himself.  
  
"After Bra was born, his whole demeanor changed. He still is the same arrogant hot head he always was, but he does love both Trunks and Bra." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"I see. Well I must say, I'm impressed, I never knew Father could change so much." Mirai Trunks said as Bulma nodded.  
  
"You're right about that. Hey, you two better get going to Goku's before it gets dark. Have fun." Bulma said, handing Mirai Trunks a sandwich. She gave an apple to Trunks as he headed out the door.  
  
"Be good Trunks, and listen to Mirai." Bulma said. Mirai Trunks and Trunks waved behind them as they flew off to the Son house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ. That's right. Nothing. No Goku, no Vegeta, no Gohan, no Trunks! But I'm not giving up that easily! I'll find a way, I promise you! Tigerlily won't rest until she has her own Mirai Trunks!  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks Chapter Four:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
  
"You really are me....aren't you?" Trunks suddenly asked fifteen minutes after the two had left Capsule Corp. Mirai Trunks smiled at him as he nodded.  
  
"In a way, yes. But it's a little complicated." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"That's ok, I really wanna know." Trunks said as Mirai Trunks smiled at him again.  
  
"Ok. To start off I should probably tell you about the first time the other Z fighters met me. It is where the whole story starts off. Let's see....oh I've got it. You see, in my time, all of the Z fighters had already been killed by the Andriods. My mother, er, well, *our* mother, decided to build a time machine to go back in time to a point before the Andriods arrived, and to warn Goku and the others; and to also give Goku the heart medicine. As you might have already heard, Goku caught a deadly heart virus, and was supposed to die from it." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"But you prevented that when you gave him the medicine, didn't you?" Trunks asked as Mirai Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yes. And because I did, Goku lived and was able to help fight the Andriods of this time. I arrived three years before the arrival of the Andriods, but also, two years before my own birth. So naturally, that presented some problems, on Father's part, when I fought and killed Frieza and his father as a Super Saiyan." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Dad told me about Frieza once. He said that he was responsible for blowing up the planet Vegeta-sei and killing all the Saiyans. Dad told me that only he and 'Kakarrot' are the only Saiyans still alive. The only pure blooded ones anyway. Mom once told me that Dad was talking about Goten's dad whenever he said 'Kakarrot' because it was his Saiyan name." Trunks said. Mirai Trunks smiled as he raised a lavandar eyebrow.  
  
"Kakarrot, huh? Does Father *ever* just call him Goku?" Mirai Trunks asked as Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Not that I remember." Trunks said as Mirai Trunks nodded.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Mirai Trunks said with a chuckle.  
  
"So tell me more." Trunks said.  
  
"So anyway, the reason I transformed into a Super Saiyan when I fought Frieza was to basically freak him out. Worked too. Unfortunately, when I did, and Father saw me, it only made him even more pissed off than he is normally. But that's beside the point. I beat the shit out of Frieza, then finished off his father. Afterwards I detransformed and told the others where and when Goku would be arriving back on Earth." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"But while we were waiting, Gohan asked me if I had been a Super Saiyan when I defeated Frieza and his father. I said yes, and of course, Father called me a liar." Mirai Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"I don't get it. Why would Dad call you a liar?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, since only he and Goku were the last remaining Saiyans, he claimed that there was no way I could have Saiyan blood. But since I was from the future-" Mirai Trunks began.  
  
"You did!" Trunks finished. Mirai Trunks smiled as he nodded his head.  
  
"Now you're getting it. Anyway, when Goku finally did arrive, the two of us stepped aside to talk, by ourselves. I tested some of my best moves on him to see if he really was a great as my mother's stories always inclined. And of course, they were true. In anycase, I was impressed, and I told him who I really was only after he promised not to tell anyone else." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Why?" Trunks asked.  
  
"At that time, both Mom and Father couldn't be in the same room with each other without starting a fight. So if they had found out that I was their future son, chances are they would have panicked, and hense...." Mirai Trunks said, trailing off as Trunks gulped.  
  
"I, er, *we* wouldn't have been born. Good call." Trunks said as Mirai Trunks laughed.  
  
"Anyway, I left shortly after, but returned again when the Andriods actually did show up to help the Z fighters fight them. Unfortunately in the middle of the fight with a different Andriod, Goku suddenly got his heart disease instead of earlier like I had predicted. To make matters worse, Andriod Twenty, who was discovered to be none other than Dr. Gero himself, took off on foot to his hidden lab in the mountains." Mirai Trunks explained.  
  
"While we were still dealing with Seventeen and Eighteen, and yet another Andriod that I *hadn't* known about, another Andriod of Dr. Gero's showed up. Cell. I'm sure you've heard of Cell. You must have." Mirai Trunks said as Trunks nodded.  
  
"You mean that mutant grasshopper freak Mom told me about? Yeah, I heard about him....Gohan kicked his sorry green ass." Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
"Um...yeah, that's one way of putting it. Let's see, well....that's about the end of my story. I went back to my time after that. There's nothing else to say I guess....oh! Except what you heard me tell Mom. I defeat the Andriods in my time, then finished of Cell." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"And you decided to come back for a visit, right?" Trunks asked as Mirai Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yup. It was my mom's idea. Hey, look at that. We're here." Mirai Trunks said as the white house came into view.  
  
"Great story....um....Mirai right?" Trunks asked as Mirai Trunks nodded.  
  
"It'll cause a whole lot less headaches that way. Trust me." Mirai Trunks said with a laugh as the two landed infront of Goku's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ.  
  
But I do have great news for you all! I own him! *points to Mirai Trunks clone* I cloned him! He's mine! All mine!! And no, you can't have him. I also cloned Mystic Gohan, Neil Flemming from the FF Movie and Gambit from X-Men Evolution. And the Mystic clone is taken as well.  
  
In fact, while Mirai is my mate, Mystic is my best friend's mate. Sorry, but they're spoken for. However, Neil and Remy are up for grabs....but not for long...E-mail me, and the person with the nice, and best request can have them.  
  
I will still need them in my disclaimers, but they will be yours and you can have them in your story. Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks Chapter Five:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
  
"Here goes nothing." Mirai Trunks said as he approached Goku's door.  
  
Mirai Trunks knocked three times, then waited patiently for the door to open. A few seconds later, Chichi was heard from inside, before she opened the door to the two demi-saiyans.  
  
"Well, hello Trunks. What brings you here? Goten is inside. I'll tell him you're here." Chichi said, smiling at the young boy. Suddenly she looked up realizing there was another person standing there.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't even know that you were there. Please forgive me sir. May I help you?" Chichi asked politely as Mirai Trunks smiled warmly at the dark haired woman.  
  
"That's alright ma'am. I was looking for Goku. Is he around?" Mirai Trunks asked as Chichi looked at the two boys for a moment, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why, yes....he's inside.....I'm sorry. Have we met before? You seem so familar, somehow. But I don't see how that's possible." Chichi said.  
  
"Well, he's me. He's from the future. He came to see Goku, but I just came to see Goten. Can he come out and spar with me? Please, ma'am?" Trunks asked as Chichi nodded at Trunks, not really paying attention to his words, before turning back to the house.  
  
"Goten! Trunks is here to see you!" Chichi called. A few seconds later, fourteen year old Goten raced out of the house, and he and Trunks started chasing each other around the yard.  
  
Chichi watched them contently for a moment, before remembering Mirai Trunks.  
  
"I'm terrible sorry. I just keep getting the feeling I've met you before." Chichi said as Mirai Trunks laughed.  
  
"Actually, you have ma'am. My name is Trunks, but I'm not from this time. I'm from an alternative time. I came back before the arrival of the andriods to warn Goku and the others about the upcoming battle. I helped hide Goku from the andriods, remember? You were there." Mirai Trunks explained as Chichi's eyes lit up, and she jumped forward, grabbing Mirai Trunks' jacket.  
  
"You're the one who gave my Goku that heart medicine! You saved his life! Thank you so much! I hardly recognized you! How old are you now? You must come inside, and have something to eat." Chichi said, bubbling with energy.  
  
"Thank you anyway, ma'am, but my mother already gave me something to eat before I left to come here. And I'm twenty one now. I came over to see Goku, that's all. I hear there's a lot he needs to fill me in on." Mirai Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"Chichi, I'm starving. When's dinner?" Goku whinned, coming out of the house. As soon as Goku's eyes met Mirai Trunks', Goku gasped in surprise.  
  
"Trunks! I don't believe it! What are you doing here?" Goku asked, walking over to the two.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing. Last I knew, you had died during your fight with Cell. Then I hear you were revived?" Mirai Trunks asked as Goku placed an arm behind his head in the 'Son Scratch'.  
  
"Yeah, well, things change I guess." Goku said, laughing as Mirai Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So I see. Father said the same thing, strangely enough." Mirai Trunks said smiling.  
  
At the mention of Vegeta, Goku looked at Mirai Trunks shocked.  
  
"You saw Vegeta already? What about Bulma? And-" Goku began as Mirai Trunks cut him off with a smile.  
  
"Bra? Yeah I saw her. I tell you, it was really something seeing the way Father is with her. It's unbelievable. I can't believe I have a little sister....well, Trunks does at least. And you! What's this I hear about Gohan married married to the daughter of the man who took his credit for defeating Cell? And he has a daughter of his own? That makes you a grandfather, doesn't it Goku? And Krillin *married* to Andriod Eighteen and they have a daughter of their own? And what's this about you having another son? What else have I missed? I was stunned to say the least when Mom told me everything." Mirai Trunks said as Goku laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well. What can I say? You helped us change history." Goku said laughing. Chichi smiled, then went over to check on Goten and Trunks. Mirai Trunks smiled warmly at Goku.  
  
"So, why are you here Trunks?" Goku asked seriously.  
  
"No reason really. Mom thought I could use a bit of training. There's nothing for me to do in the future because the andriods have been destroyed, and you guys are already dead. So I have no one to train with. So Mom thought I should come here for a while." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"So how long are you planning on staying?" Goku asked as Mirai Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Don't know yet." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Are you staying at Capsule Corp?" Goku asked as Mirai Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and who knows. Father may even let me train with him eventually." Mirai Trunks said with a smile as Goku laughed.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You never know with Vegeta." Goku said as Mirai Trunks laughed too.  
  
"That's not fair, Trunks! You said you wouldn't transform into a Super Saiyan! You're too fast!" Goten whined as he chased Trunks around the front yard some more.  
  
"I can't believe they were able to transform when they were so young!" Mirai Trunks said, watching the two play. Goku chuckled too.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Goku said.  
  
"That's it! Now you're in for it Trunks!" Goten said, turning Super Saiyan himself, and resuming his chase of his best friend. Goku and Mirai Trunks watched on in amusement as Chichi sighed to herself, before heading back inside.  
  
"Just what I need. Another Super Saiyan for Goku and the boys to train with!" Chichi declared as she disappeared inside. The two teenagers continued to horse around as Goku and Mirai Trunks continued to watch them while reminising about the past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ.  
  
I own him! *points to Mirai Trunks clone* He's mine! All mine!! And no, you still can't have him. And Mystic is still taken.  
  
And, ladies, I have a *new* clone.......Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer! He's too cool! I couldn't pass up the opportunity to clone him as well! And as before, Neil and Remy are up for grabs....but now so is Kou.....but not for long...E-mail me, and the person with the nice, and best request can have them.  
  
I will still need them in my disclaimers, but they will be yours and you can have them in your story. Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks Chapter Six:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
  
"Trunks! Mama says it's time to come home!" Bra cried as she landed at Goku's.  
  
Mirai Trunks and Goku came out of the house as Trunks and Goten stopped sparring, Bra racing up to the two teenagers.  
  
"Aww....do we have to?" Trunks whined as Mirai Trunks laughed at the younger boy. Bra crossed her arms infront of her, and frowned at her older brother.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Trunks said as Mirai Trunks laughed again.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked s Mirai Trunks shrugged his shoulder and gestured towards Bra.  
  
"It's nothing, but, she looks like Mom when she frowns like that, huh?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
Trunks considered for a moment, before laughing and nodding his head. Which of course, only made Bra madder.  
  
"Yeah, she does!" Trunks cried.  
  
"Stop that! I'll tell Papa you were picking on me again!" Bra declared, which only made Trunks laugh louder.  
  
"Yeah, well Trunks looks just like Papa when he loses his temper!" Bra said, trying to get Mirai Trunks' attention.  
  
"No I don't" Both Trunks and Mirai Trunks said at the same time, Mirai Trunks having said it a bit more calmly as Trunks had shouted it angrily at his little sister.  
  
Goku raised his eyebrow at the siblings before him.  
  
"Anyway, you all better head back, I think. Wouldn't want to make your mother worry, would you?" Goku asked, looking at the three.  
  
"Mirai? Why don't you go with them? We can talk more tomorrow." Goku added, looking at Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Mirai Trunks nodded as he looked at Trunks and Bra, who had started another argument with each other.  
  
"Come on, you two. Let's get going." Mirai Trunks said, as Trunks and Bra stopped argueing and nodded at him.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Goku!" Mirai Trunks said, before lifting off into the sky. Trunks and Bra soon followed, and the three headed back to Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
"Hmph! About time!" Vegeta growled as Mirai Trunks and the kids landed on the lawn of Capsule Corp. Bulma looked over at him frowning, her hands on her hips as she walked up to him.  
  
"Give it a rest, Vegeta!" Bulma said as Vegeta turned slightly to scowl at her.  
  
"Onna, don't you have dishes to clean, or something?" Vegeta asked as Bulma glared at her mate.  
  
"You know, I think it's about time *you* did the dishes for once! What do I look like, a maid?" Bulma asked as Vegeta smirked at her in that cocky half-smile.  
  
"You mean you're not?" Vegeta asked. Mirai Trunks chuckled to himself as Trunks and Bra raced over to their parents.  
  
"I'll help you with the dishes if you want, Mom." Trunks offered as Vegeta scowled at his son, shaking his head firmly.  
  
"No. That's women's work, boy. You will train with me." Vegeta said firmly as Bulma scowled darkly at Vegeta, who ignored her and instead looked over at Mirai Trunks.  
  
"You'll come too. If you expect to stay here, you will train too, understood?" Vegeta asked, as Mirai Trunks smiled and noddeed his head.  
  
"Sure thing, Father." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta snorted, before heading towards the Gravity Chamber. When he noticed that Trunks and Mirai Trunks weren't following, he turned around scowling at them.  
  
"Well? What the hell are you waiting for?!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Trunks jumped into action and raced after his father, Mirai Trunks following at a more normal, slower pace.  
  
"Vegeta! The boys need their rest! Mirai must be tired from his trip here!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"I'm fine Mom." Mirai Trunks said as Vegeta sneered at Bulma.  
  
"Onna! This is none of your concern anyhow! No son of mine, no matter *what* timeline, will be weaker than *any* of Kakarrot's brats!" Vegeta shouted stubbornly.  
  
"Saiyans! Hmph! You're so arrogent! ARRGG!" Bulma cried in frustration before heading into the house.  
  
Bra looked towards where her mother had departed, before heading towards teh Gravity Chamber. Mirai Trunks could have sworn on his sword that Vegeta almost smiled as he saw his young daughter walk towards the Gravity Chamber.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, bratling?" Vegeta asked amused as Bra looked up at her father.  
  
"I'm gonna train with you and Trunks." Bra said as Vegeta smirked and shook his head. He reached down, took hold of her shoulders, and turned his daughter around so she was facing the house again.  
  
"No. Go inside. You're too young." Vegeta said as Bra looked over her shoulder at her father, pouting at him..  
  
"But you let Trunks train with you when he was my age." Bra said as Vegeta gave Bra a little push towards the house again.  
  
"That was then. This is now." Vegeta said before Bra stomped off, but not before grumbing to herself.  
  
"It's 'cause I'm a girl! I know it is! It's not fair! I wanna train with Papa and Trunks too!" Bra said.  
  
Vegeta watched his daughter until she was inside the house, then turned back to his 'sons'.  
  
"Let's get on with it!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
  
Bulma watched as Vegeta and Mirai Trunks continued to trade blows, neither getting the upper hand over their opponent, but both too stubborn to give in at the same time. They had been out here training for over two hours and it was way past a certain teenage Saiyan's bedtime.  
  
Mirai Trunks rushed at his father, unsheathing his sword. Vegeta stepped aside as Mirai Trunks rushed past him, and slamming his fist on his Mirai Trunks's back, sent the time traveler crashing to the floor.  
  
"That's not fair, Dad." Trunks said as Vegeta smirked at the teenage boy.  
  
"Is that so? What are you going to do about it, brat? Final Flash!" Vegeta cried, sending his ki blast at Trunks, who barely dodged the blast, as Mirai Trunks came to his side, and prepared at blast of his own.  
  
"Let's try hitting him together, at the same time." Mirai Trunks said as Trunks nodded. The two started gathering their ki, summoning their power as Vegeta tilted his head at smirked mockingly at them.  
  
"Come on now! You don't really expect to best your old man now do you? I'm stronger than the two of you combined!" Vegeta roared at he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Mirai Trunks and Trunks sent their blasts at Vegeta at the same time, Vegeta smirking as he knocked them harmlessly aside.  
  
"Please! You can do better than that!" Vegeta taunted.  
  
Mirai Trunks growled, transforming with a snarl a split second before Trunks.  
  
"If they keep this up, someone will get hurt." Bulma said to herself, yet at the same time, she knew it would do no good trying to stop them now. She'd have to wait.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Mirai Trunks cried as he rushed at Vegeta again, combining punches and kicks as he used his sword to try and outdue his father. Mirai Trunks managed to land a punch on Vegeta's jaw, who turned and snarled at the young man, eyes flickering dangerously.  
  
"That's it brat! Now I'm mad!" Vegeta cried.  
  
Just as he was about to beat the living daylights out of his son from the future, Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"HOLD IT!!!" Bulma cried.  
  
Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Trunks froze in the air as no one moved for a few seconds. Bulam sighed as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Trunks, it's time for bed." Bulma said as the teenager floated down to her whining at the same time.  
  
"Aww, Mom. Do I have to?" Trunks asked as Bulma just gave him the 'I- mean-it-mister' look that was even known to get Vegeta a little nervous at times. Trunks sighed heavily, before heading into the house.  
  
"Onna! I wasn't finished with the damn brat yet! He needs more training!" Vegeta growled at Bulma stood firm, hands planted on her hips as she glared evenly at her mate.  
  
"Look Vegeta! He had school tomorrow! Besides......*I SAY* it's time for him to be heading to bed! Mirai is a big boy. If he wants to stay out her and train a little while longer, so be it. But you two onle have two more hours, got it?!" Bulma said as Vegeta grumbled as Mirai Trunks nodded at his young mother. Besides, he was honestly more frightened of her than of his father.  
  
"Sure Mom." Mirai Trunks said as Bulma smiled at her son, then turned to scowl at Vegeta.  
  
"As for you! I mean it Vegeta! Two hours! And I *don't* want to come back to see that you've crippled our son!" Bulma warned as Vegeta scowled at her.  
  
"Be gone Onna! Be off with you! Can't you see we have more important matters to deal with than listening to your bitching?" Vegeta asked as Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, then suddenly, she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Mirai Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"Alright then, Veggie. Tell you what. After Mirai comes inside, you can train out her, all by yourself, for how *ever* long you'd like, ok?" Bulma asked sweetly as Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What's the catch Onna?" Vegeta asked as Bulma smiled sweetly at him again.  
  
"Oh nothing, Veggie. Just.....that you can sleep out *here* tonight is all." Bulma said, before turning around and heading back inside.  
  
"Damn Onna." Vegeta muttered as he glared after her for a while, deciding on what to do.  
  
"Well......um.....what do we do now?" Mirai Trunks asked a bit nervously. Vegeta turned his dark eyes to his son, a smirk on his face.  
  
"We train!" Vegeta announced, rushing at Mirai Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ.  
  
I own him! *points to Mirai Trunks clone* He's mine! All mine!! And no, you still can't have him.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
  
"So how was your trip to Goku's, Mirai?" Bulma asked the next morning as she stirred some eggs around the frying pan on the stove as Mirai Trunks came into the kitchen. He smiled at her as he went to the refrigerator to get something to drink.  
  
"It was great, Mom. I still can't believe Goku is alive! And man, Goten looks just like him too!" Mirai said as Bulma laughed before she started to make breakfast.  
  
A few minutes later, Vegeta, Bra, and Chibi Trunks came into the room, the two kids bouncing happily over to their mother, before sitting down at the table. Vegeta merely made a face as he made his way over to stand beside the counter a few feet away from his mate.  
  
"Onna! Haven't you finished making the food yet?" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"You know, Vegeta, if you weren't so *blind*, you think-headed monkey, you would have already noticed that it was sitting on the table right behind you." Bulma said sarcastically without looking behind her.  
  
"About time, Onna! Feed the brat already, he keeps bugging me! Veeta snarled before sitting down.  
  
"Ooooooh! You know, Vegeta, it wouldn't *kill* you to be a little nicer to Trunks.....*both* of them!" Bulma cried, turning around to glare at her mate.  
  
"No. But it could kill them." Vegeta said with a smirk as Bulma slammed the spatula on the table.  
  
"Vegeta! No one, but *NO ONE* threatens *my* children! NOT EVEN YOU! GOT IT?!" Bulma cried angrily. After a few moments, Bulma took a deep breath, calming herself. She then took a deep breath and looked up to glare at Vegeta, speaking in a calm tone.  
  
"You know Vegeta, they are your children too. Why not *try* to be a little nicer to them for once?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Mama? Why are you yelling at Papa?" Bra asked as Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Nevermind Bra, sweetheart. Your father is just being his usual, uncivilized self." Bulma said sweetly as Vegeta 'hmph'ed from across the room. Bulma met Vegeta't eye, and glared furiously at him.  
  
"Listen Vegeta, I've had just about enough of your attitude this morning!" Bulma said as Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Really? What are you going to do about it, Onna? Throw something at me?" Vegeta asked with a smirk as Bulma growled furiously at him, and if her children hadn't been in the room, she would have probably cursed a few choice phrases at him.  
  
Mirai Trunks watched his mother and father trade insults back and forth. It was really quiet amusing. Vegeta only seemed to have two desires in life: to be stronger than Goku, and to annoy the hell out of Bulma.  
  
"Are you two fighting?" Bra whimpered suddenly between the arguing.  
  
Mirai Trunks was shocked by what he saw next. As he watched on, Bulma knelt down so she was eye-level with her daughter, hugging the little girl as she stroked her aqua hair comfortingly. But that wasn't was surprised Mirai.  
  
Vegeta's face had softened a bit when Bra has spoken. A small smile was barely visible as it pulled at the end of Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta immediately sensed someone watching him, so he turned to glare at Mirai Trunks, who shuttered a little under his father's intense glare.  
  
Suddenly Bra noticed her father wasn't paying attention to her, and started crying. Vegeta's face softened again as his eyes met his daughter's wet blue ones.  
  
"What's wrong bratling?" Vegeta asked unemotionally as Bra looked up at her father, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"Why don't you love Mama anymore?" Bra asked with a sniffle.  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by his daughter's question. Bulma was just as speechless as she stared at the little girl.  
  
'Poor child. She must really think Vegeta and I hate each other by the way we carry on.' Bulma thought to herself.  
  
"Nonsense." Vegeta said, with the same emotionless voice.  
  
Bulma jerked her head up to look at Vegeta, who ignored her as he continued looking at Bra. Even Mirai Trunks and Trunks looked on interested.  
  
"What would make you think that?" Vegeta asked as Bra sniffed again.  
  
"You always yell at each other." Bra said. Vegeta 'hmph'ed again, only this time, with a small smile on his face as he looked down at her.  
  
"If that were true, bratling, neither you or your brother would be here right now." Vegeta said as Bulma blushed, but only Mirai Trunks noticed.  
  
"Really?" Trunks asked with a grin as Vegeta turned to snarl at the boy.  
  
"Of course, boy! What did *you* think?! Now go train, brat!" Vegeta growled as Trunks smiled happily at his father before racing to the Gravity Room. Bra immediately smiled, and trodded happily out of the room after her older brother.  
  
Bulma was stunned.  
  
She knew that she and Vegeta had their arguements, but *she* never took them seriously. She *never* thought her children did. She looked over at Mirai Trunks, who was also speechless. He held the fork he had been eating his pancakes with in mid-air, his mouth hanging open slightly. (Picture it!!)  
  
He blinked as he quickly recovered, and put his plate on the counter. Vegeta watched him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Thanks Mom. That was great." Mirai said, starting to head out of the living room.  
  
"Where are *you* going, boy?" Vegeta asked as Mirai looked at his father nervously.  
  
"I was.....just going to train with them." Mirai said as Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Fine. Go." Vegeta said. Mirai was just in the doorwat when suddenly, Vegeta growled at him.  
  
"Trunks! You tell no one what happened this morning, understood? Especially that moron Kakarrot!" Vegeta snarled as Mirai sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh.....sure, Father." Mirai said nervously as he practically bolted out of the living room.  
  
Bulma watched as Vegeta made his way over to the couch. He picked up the remote control, and started flipping through the channels.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
"What is it now, Onna?" Vegeta asked, without even looking at her. He continued flipping through the channels.  
  
"Vegeta? Did.....did you really mean that?" Bulma asked as Vegeta looked over at her strangely, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked as Bulma sighed, and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Vegeta, did you mean what you told Bra?" Bulma asked. Vegeta 'hmph'ed, then turned back to the television.  
  
"I told her what I knew would keep her quiet." Vegeta said as Bulma looked at him hurt.  
  
"You told her what she wanted to hear? That was it? You didn't mean any of it?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
She wanted to cry, but she would never let this cold hearted ape have the satisfaction.  
  
"That's not what I said, Onna." Vegeta said, still channel flipping.  
  
Bulma was confused and frustrated now. With a 'hmph' of her own, she stomped over to him, grabbed the remote out of his hands, and clicked the tv off as he glared at her.  
  
"Onna! I was using that!" Vegeta snarled, but Bulma ignored him. She stood infront of him, her hands on her hips as she glared furiously down at the man infront of her.  
  
"I want to know the truth right now, Vegeta." Bulma said as Vegeta looked at her strangely again.  
  
"What are you talking about, Onna?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"My name is Bulma! BULMA! God, are you so thick-headed that you can't even remember my name?!" Bulma asked angrily as Vegeta smirked at her.  
  
"You can't even take me seriously, Vegeta! Arrrrgggggggh! You are totally impossible! What is wrong with you Vegeta?" Bulma asked as Vegeta smirked even more.  
  
"I've had it, Vegeta. I'm through trying to get through your thick, stubborn skull! Watch tv all day! See if I give a damn!" Bulma cried, throwing the remote at his lap, and starting to storm away from him.  
  
Suddenly she felt Vegeta's hand on her wrist as she started to pass the chair, preventing her from leaving. She frowned down at him menacingly.  
  
"Would you kindly *remove* your hand from my wrist?" Bulma growled softly.  
  
"Onna. You talk too much." Vegeta said and before Bulma could yell at him some more, he pulled her down until she fell onto his lap sideways, and sealed her lips with his own. She gasped in surprise, but quickly recovered, soon returning the kiss.  
  
"For someone who's supposed to be a genius, you can be a real baka sometimes." Vegeta said, as soon as he had separated from her. She started to grow angry again.  
  
"Supposed to be?! I'll have you know-" Bulma started to say before she was cut off again by him kissing her. She was speechless and he smirked once he'd separated from her once more.  
  
"That's better. And *I'll* have you know, Onna, I may have said what the bratling wanted to hear, but I never said I didn't mean it." Vegeta said, and kissed her again.  
  
Mirai Trunks had figured that maybe his father would want to train with him and the younger Trunks, so he started to head into the living room.  
  
And stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
He smiled to himself, then turned on his heel, and headed back towards the Gravity Room again.  
  
'I'll guess I'll train by myself. Besides, I think Mom and Dad will be busy for a while." Mirai Trunks thought as he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ.  
  
I own him! *points to Mirai Trunks clone* He's mine! All mine!! And no, you still can't have him.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong!" Mirai cried as he watched Trunks and Goten spar.  
  
"What are you talking about? We've been doing this since we were kids!" Trunks cried.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with the way we spar?" Goten asked as Mirai sighed heavily.  
  
"You're holding back too much. You have to let it all go." Mirai explained.  
  
"But I don't want to kill Goten." Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey! Just because you're a year older than me doesn't make you stronger than me, Trunks!" Goten cried.  
  
"Sure it does. Remember the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Trunks asked with a smirk worthy of his father.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. I remember you *cheated!*" Goten cried.  
  
"Goten, it was seven years ago. Will you *ever* let that go?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No." Goten said.  
  
Mirai was clueless, but shrugged his shoulders none-the-less.  
  
"Forget it. Let me ask you two something. Does Father ever spar with Goku?" Mirai asked as Trunks nodded.  
  
"Of course, just about every day." Trunks said, looking at Mirai confused.  
  
"Well, when they spar, do you guys ever watch them?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Sometimes. Why?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
"Good, now we're getting somewhere. When they spar, do they go all out?" Mirai asked as both boys nodded.  
  
"See? That's what I'm talking about. It's because they get stronger after every fight. That way they learn each other's fighting strategy and strongest moves. That's how they get stronger, it's something with all us Saiyans. We just get stronger after every battle. Look at Gohan. He's the perfect example." Mirai said.  
  
"Huh? My brother? Why?" Goten asked.  
  
"During the Cell Games, he surpassed everyone else. Piccolo, Vegeta, myself, even his own father. Ever since he was a baby, he had incredible power for a kid. As a half-saiyan, he was even more powerful than a pure blooded Saiyan. And as a Super Saiyan, he was pretty much unstoppable." Mirai said as the boys looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. Trunks was too young to remember and Goten wasn't even born." Mirai said, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" Goku suddenly called as he flew up to the three boys. Both Trunks' turned around at the same time to look at Goku curiously.  
  
"Yeah?" They said at the same time as Goku laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I'd better learn to stop doing that around the both of you, huh?" Goku asked as Mirai smiled at him.  
  
"Which one of us did you want to talk to, Goku?" Mirai asked as Goku smiled back at him  
  
"Well, *you* actually. I talked to Krillian yesterday, and told him all about you returning. He can't believe it. So I invited the whole gang to my house for a party. But when Bulma found out, she insisted we move it to CC, since it's so much bigger. Who knows, maybe we all can get a little training in for fun too, you know?" Goku asked.  
  
"That's a cool idea, Dad. When's the party?" Goten asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. I just thought since I was on my way to tell you it was time to come home, I would tell you all about the party as well." Goku said.  
  
"Awwwww Dad. Do I have to?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sorry, son, but your mother wants you home for dinner. You know *I'd* let you stay and train, but your mother says no." Goku said.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Trunks. Thanks for the training Mirai. Bye." Goten said, he and Goku waving goodbye to the two lavandar haired men, before flying off towards the Mountains.  
  
"Guess we should be heading back too." Trunks said as Mirai nodded.  
  
"You know the rules. Train with Father before bed. And he will be expecting us pretty soon too." Mirai said with a laugh as he and Trunks headed home.  
  
  
  
"About time, boy! What took you two brats so long?" Vegeta snapped as Trunks and Mirai landed at CC.  
  
"Sorry, Dad, but Mirai was showing me and Goten a few pointers about sparring." Trunks said as Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the older man.  
  
"Is that so? He thinks *he* knows how to teach you to spar, then does he?" Vegeta asked with a sneer on his face.  
  
"Well.....I wasn't *teaching* them exactly.....I was just....." Mirai began.  
  
"Hmph! Enough talking! Move it! You have training to do! Both of you!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Not tonight Vegeta." Bulma called as she walked over to the three as Vegeta turned to look at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Onna! What is this nonsense?! They have training to do!" Vegeta growled at his mate at Bulma glared right back at him.  
  
"I *said* not tonight, Vegeta! Mirai has a part to attend tomorrow, and I *won't* have him too tired or worn out for it. And I *certainly* won't have him all sore from your *training!* You'll just have to train alone tonight, do I make myself clear?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Onna, *you* dare to threaten *me?!*" Vegeta asked, as Bulma turned to smile at her 'sons'.  
  
"Go on inside, get some rest, both of you." Bulma said, smiling sweetly as Vegeta growled to himself behind her.  
  
Trunks and Mirai hesitated for a moment, before deciding to leave their father to his own ill chosen fate, and dashed off, leaving Vegeta to their mother.  
  
"That's that. You have a choice, Vegeta, and the only one I'm giving you at that. You can go train, *or* you can just come inside to bed. It's up to you. But if you're not inside in the next ten minutes, you can sleep outside tonight, understand?" Bulma said, before turning and heading back into the house without so much as a look over her shoulder.  
  
Vegeta growled to himself, before he 'hmph'ed loudly and scowled darkly as he made his way to the door.  
  
And the Gravity Chamber was left behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Cracking of a whip is heard*  
  
MIRAI: *shaking his head* You're gonna hurt yourself with that Lils. Poor Father. Poor me.  
  
LILY: Poor you?  
  
MIRAI: Well, I have to live with yo-.....er......I mean......I have to live with him, don't I?  
  
LILY: *scowling* How stupid do you honestly think I am? You're one dead Saiyan, buddy.  
  
MIRAI: *sweatdropping* you don't want to kill me, Lils. Then who's buy that cute little Kia Sportage 4x4 you want *SOOO* much, hmm?  
  
LILY: *eyes sparkling* You'll get that for me? Really? Aww! You're the best mate in the history of the world Mirai!  
  
MIRAI: Though I don't know why you'd want that vehicle when you can fly, Lily.  
  
LILY: I just *DO* ok?! *smacks her mate with her crockpot, knocking him unconscious* Sheesh. Men. Uh-oh. He might not buy me that Kia now. Oooh.......*looking down at her mate worriedly, then shruggling her shoulders.  
  
LILY: Yes he will, is he knows what's good for him. Plus I don't think he fancys a year of selabacy. (If that's how it's spelled) Ah well. Bye all. 


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ.  
  
I own him! *points to Mirai Trunks clone* He's mine! All mine!! And no, you still can't have him.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
"Mirai? Mirai, where are you?" Bulma asked as she went from room to room in the house. She sighed as she looked towards the gravity chamber outside.  
  
"Where could that boy be? I have to start getting the house ready for the party, and he's no where to be found! Come to think of it, I haven't seen Vegeta all morning either." Bulma said to herself.  
  
"I'll bet they're out there training again! What am I going to do with them? Saiyans! Arrgg!" Bulma cried in frustration as she stomped out to the Gravity Chamber, ready to interupt Vegeta's *training* session with the boys.  
  
She was just about to enter, when she noticed that there was only one person inside. She peered through the side window, and was surprised to see Vegeta training inside, by himself. She smiled to herself as she watched him.  
  
Vegeta punched rapidly at the air around him, then swung around, lifting his leg high in a round house kick. He jumped up and flipped backwards, landing on his hands, then pushed off again, continuing to flip backwards until he came to the back wall of the gravity chamber.  
  
He powered up a ki blast in the blink of an eye, and threw them rapidly away from himself, the momentium of the blasts increasing as each one bounced off a side of the room, before speeding back at him. He dodged all of them with cat-like steath, before destroying all the ki balls in the chamber with his own carefully aimed and executed blasts, until there were no more left.  
  
He immediately went back to his kicking and punching, before he suddenly stopped in mid-punch, and frowned as he looked directly at Bulma.  
  
Surprised, she nearly fell back onto the grass, but steadied her balance just as the door slid open, and Vegeta stepped out of the Gravity Chamber, sweat beading across his forehead.  
  
Vegeta looked at his mate with an almost amused expression as he raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"What is it that you want, Onna?" Vegeta asked as Bulma smiled at him.  
  
"I was just looking for Mirai, but I can't seen to find him anywhere." Bulma said.  
  
"Well, as you can see, he isn't in here, either. Now, be gone. I have training to do, training that you've interupted needlessly." Vegeta said, starting to go inside.  
  
When he noticed that she still wasn't making a move to head inside, he turned towards her again.  
  
"What are you staring at Onna? Leave me be!" Vegeta cried.  
  
Bulma frowned at him.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bulma asked as Vegeta looked at her angrily.  
  
"Like what?!" He growled. Bulma crossed her arms as she looked at him, frowning at him herself.  
  
"My father made that Gravity Chamber for you remember? And I myself made a seperate Gravity Room inside Capsule Corp for you whenever you blew up one of the two. Which means, *I* know how to dismantle the controls in them *both!*" Bulma declared.  
  
Vegeta glared evenly at her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He growled in an even, icy tone.  
  
Bulma shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Try me." Bulma said with a smile as he frowned at her.  
  
"Don't you have a party to prepare.....or something Onna?" Vegeta asked with sarcasm.  
  
"That's why I'm looking for your son." Bulma said.  
  
"Like I already told you, Onna.....*your* son isn't here." Vegeta said with a scowl.  
  
"Then do you.....?" Bulma began but Vegeta cut her off.  
  
"No. I don't know, and I don't care." Vegeta said, before disappearing back into the Gravity Chamber.  
  
"Wait a minute, Vegeta! I had something to tell you!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Now what do you want Onna?! You're wasting my time!" Vegeta growled, sticking his head out the doorway as he glared at his mate. He was getting aggitated now. He wanted to train, not talk with her.  
  
"Chichi just called." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"So?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
"I just thought, that since Goku was coming over, I should let you know." Bulma said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Kakarrot is on his way?" Vegeta asked as Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yup." Bulma said.  
  
"How very interesting. A fight with that baka Kakarrot sounds most appealing. And here I thought my day would be wasted on the future brat." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Bulma shook her head as she watched Vegeta go back into the Gravity Chamber. She sighed deeply, before chuckling to herself, then turned to continue looking for Mirai.  
  
  
  
Mirai stood on a cliff, watching the ocean below him. As he stood there, he puzzled over the events of the past few days.  
  
"I'm still having a hard time adjusting to all this. Everything is just so different from when I left. Did I really have that much of an effect on this world?" Mirai thought outloud.  
  
"Who'd have guessed that Father could change so much? He's still the same Vegeta I met all those years ago, but at the same time, he's so different." Mirai said.  
  
"And then there's Goku. Last I knew, he had decided to stay in Other World because he felt the Earth would be safer with him there. Yet.....he came back. What happened?" Mirai asked.  
  
He sighed as he looked to the west, the sun hanging high in the sky above. He guessed it'd have to be around one o'clock or so. Which meant that his mother was going to be angry.  
  
"Guess I'd better head back. Mom will be wondering where I've been all morning. It sure is going to be great seeing everyone again." Mirai said with a smile as he powered up, and lifted off, flying towards Capsule Corp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ.  
  
I own him! *points to Mirai Trunks clone* He's mine! All mine!! And no, you still can't have him.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
  
As Mirai started to get closer to CC, he spotted Goku and his father talking on the lawn. He landed a few feet away from them, curious about what they were saying.  
  
"Kakarrot. So good to see you. I've been waiting." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"I'll bet. No doubt for a spar, I presume? Well, I'm up for it if you are, Vegeta." Goku said with a grin as Vegeta smirked and nodded.  
  
"Oh NO you don't, Goku! Not here!" Chichi cried, stomping up beside her husband as Goku looked at her crestfallen and Vegeta scowled at the black haired woman.  
  
"But Chichi, why not?" Goku asked as Vegeta crossed his arms impatiently.  
  
"BECAUSE Goku, we are guests here, and I WILL NOT have you ruining Trunks' party just so you two can have some fun. Though I don't see what's so fun about trying to beat the other senseless." Chichi said.  
  
"Kakarrot wouldn't have that far to go anyhow." Vegeta snorted as Bulma shot her mate a glare.  
  
"It's alright, ma'am. I don't mind at all. Actually.....if it would be alright with Mom....." Mirai began, looking at Bulma.  
  
"Trunks....." Bulma warned, frowning slightly.  
  
"I'd like to spar with them. To see how they've progressed...?" Mirai asked.  
  
"No." Bulma said sternly as Mirai's expression dropped.  
  
"But-" Mirai started.  
  
"Trunks, this is your party, and you just can't leave cause you want to. You can spar with them later." Bulma said.  
  
"Let him be, Onna." Vegeta said, as Mirai looked at his father, surprised that he'd come to his defense. But Bulma's glare had both royal blooded Saiyan cringing a second later.  
  
"EXCUSE ME, Vegeta! But I said NO! If you two want to go, fine! But Chichi is right, not here. Go somewhere else! I won't have you blowing up MY house again!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Maybe we'd better wait, Vegeta. Until after the party?" Goku suggested as Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously at him.  
  
"No way in hell you're backing out of this now, Kakarrot! We will spar!" Vegeta declared as Bulma rolled her eyes impatiently, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Yes, we will. But not now." Goku replied as Vegeta growled at him.  
  
"Fine! I'll be in the Gravity Room training. This is a waste of my time and talents anyhow!" Vegeta said, before turning around and stomping into the house.  
  
"He's such a baby sometimes! Honestly! Throwing a fit if he doesn't get his way." Bulma said with an exasperated sigh as she shook her head.  
  
The others all chuckled in agreement, greatful the Saiyan in question was too far away to hear.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Trunks. Long time no see man." Krillin said as he walked up to Mirai, who in turn smile politely at the man.  
  
"Hey Krillin. You could say that again. So what are you up to lately? How've you been?" Mirai asked as Krillin smiled at him.  
  
"Great, to say the least, heh heh." Krillin said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Tell me about it. Mom says you and Eighteen got married? Is that true?" Mirai asked as Krillin looked a little sheepishly at Mirai as he nodded.  
  
"What can I say. The things you do for love, huh?" Krillin said as Mirai smiled at him.  
  
"And I hear you have a daughter? I didn't even think the Andriods could have kids. Man, lot I didn't know, huh?" Mirai asked with a half- smirk as Krillin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, the Androids used to be human once, before Dr. Gero remodeled them. But yeah, Eighteen and I have a daughter. Name's Marron. Cute as a button too. She looks like her Mom too." Krillin said with obvious pride.  
  
"Man, I can't believe how much you guys have changed since I last saw you all. Goku's alive again, Father is so different, I have a little sister, and Gohan has a little brother. It's incredible." Mirai said.  
  
"Yeah, well, the truth is none of this would have been possible without your help to begin with, Trunks. We owe you big, man." Krillin said as Mirai smiled at him.  
  
"Maybe I did help.....a little maybe." Mirai said as Krillin looked at the Saiyan in shock.  
  
"A little?! Trunks, if it weren't for you.....well, you know what I'm trying to say. We wouldn't be here, in the very least. Kami, who knows if the planet would still be here." Krillin said as Mirai blushed.  
  
"I doubt I affected that much, Krillin." Mirai said as Krillin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You *do* remember Cell don't you? Creepy mutant grasshopper with a serious explosive disorder?" Krillin asked as Mirai chuckled.  
  
"Ok, I give. You win." Mirai said with a laugh.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mirai sighed as he waved goodbye to Krillin as he walked away, and stood behind the Gravity Chamber, watching the others enjoying themselves, talking or in many other cases, just eating contently, such as in Goku, Goten, and Chibi Trunks' case. Vegeta hadn't come back outside since he'd disappeared into the depths of the house, heading towards the Gravity Room, which was a little less than an hour ago. And Mirai knew Vegeta wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. At least not for a couple more hours.  
  
With one last smile to himself, he silently crept away from the Gravity Chamber, and headed away from Capsule Corp for some time to train by himself. He never was one for crowds, figuring he'd inherited that from his father, and just wanted some time to himself. He'd come back later, in about forty five minutes or so, just before his mother started to get worried about him, and start to notice he was missing.  
  
Without another thought, he lifted off into the sky, keeping his ki down so the other Z fighters wouldn't take notice to his sudden and unexpected departure, and headed for an unihabited island he knew that lay several miles from Capsule Corp.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he finally touched down on the soft grass, and smiled at his surroundings. This would be perfect. Not wanting to waste another second of time, he got into his training right away.  
  
"Hyah! Ah! Ah! Hyah! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Yaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yah! Yah! Hyaaaah!" Mirai cried as he rapidly punched and kicked the air around him, twisting and turning swiftly and suddenly without notice.  
  
He reached behind him, and grabbed the hilt of his sword, and pulled it out of it's case effortlessly, the metal making a smooth 'shiiing' as it was unsheathed. He snapped into Super Saiyan in an instant, drawing on his ki to power up. He slashed around him with his sword, occasionally throwing a stray kick here than there along with it.  
  
Vegeta stood in the shadows of the trees, watching his son spar with an invisable advisary. He smirked as he watched his son train silently with himself. The younger Saiyan was so caught up in his training that he didn't even sense his father watching him.  
  
Vegeta had sensed his son's departure from CC, and had decided to follow him purely out of curiousity. He was pleased to see Mirai's dedication to his training, especially since no one, beside Vegeta himself, held such determination and dedication to their own training. Not that baka Kakarrot, either of his spawn, or Vegeta's own son, held such a desire to grow stronger and more powerful. The young Saiyan before him was on his way to becoming a great Saiyan warrior.  
  
He just needed a little help, Vegeta thought with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly a ki blast struck Mirai on his right, sending the young Saiyan out of Super Saiyan, and knocking him back a few feet. Mirai looked around him warily, and cautiously gripped the hilt of his sword, preparing himself for an attack.  
  
"You rely too much on that blasted sword of yours. You are a Saiyan, about time you learned to fight like one, with your hands and feet. And without that pig-sticker on your back." Vegeta said with a smirk as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Only half Saiyan." Mirai said as Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
"No matter. You have Saiyan blood. That's good enough." Vegeta said as Mirai raised an eyebrow at his father.  
  
"You want to spar.....with me? Now?" Mirai asked suspiciously.  
  
"Isn't that what you've always wanted? A chance to spar with me? One on one, father and son?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.  
  
Mirai was so shocked and stunned that Vegeta would openly refer to him as his son, that he didn't notice Vegeta throw a ki blast at him, until it nearly hit him. He dodged it, barely in time, before looking at his father even more confused.  
  
"Another thing. You tend to be too sentimental for your own good too. We'll have to work on that." Vegeta said, powering up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, Father. But YOU tend to go Super too readily." Mirai said with a smirk of his own.  
  
"Is that so, brat?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow as Mirai nodded.  
  
"Hai. You should use it to your advantage. An element of surprise when you need the extra power." Mirai said.  
  
"Hmph. Giving *me* tips on fighting, now are we?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Not at all. Just a little friendly advice, Father." Mirai said.  
  
"Enough talk." Vegeta said, rushing at Mirai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ.  
  
I own him! *points to Mirai Trunks clone* He's mine! All mine!! And no, you still can't have him.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
  
Gohan sighed as he flew on towards CC, as Videl looked over at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Videl asked as Gohan looked over at his young wife, smiling reassuringly at her.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about something." Gohan replied.  
  
"Really? Well, don't hurt yourself now." Videl teased as Gohan chuckled at his wife. She held their two year old baby girl in her arms as she flew beside him, the child wrapped warmly for the flight.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you Gohan." Videl said as Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"You knowme too well. I was thinking about Mirai Trunks." Gohan said.  
  
"Who?" Videl asked.  
  
"I told you about him, but you've never met him. He was the one that warned Dad about the Androids and about his heart virus, remember? Thanks to him, Dad survived it." Gohan said as Videl nodded.  
  
"I remember now. Bulma and Vegeta's son from the future, right?" Videl asked as Gohan nodded.  
  
"One and the same. Anyway, I was just wondering how much he's changed, and how he's adjusting to everything." Gohan said as Videl smiled at him knowingly.  
  
"You were wondering if he'd spar with you." Videl said.  
  
"What?! I didn't-" Gohan began.  
  
"You didn't have to say anything, Gohan. Chichi told me all about you Saiyans and your love for fighting, remember? She should know after all, right? Poor woman's married to your father, isn't she?" Videl teased.  
  
"Hey." Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
"Then again, poor me. I'm married to *you*." Videl said with a half- smirk.  
  
"Funny, Videl." Gohan said, before he smiled sincerely at her. "But you're right. I mean, Mom is something else. I do have to give her credit. To be able to cook for the three of us, and *never* complain...." Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"That reminds me, I'm starving." Gohan said, a loud rumble coming from his stomach.  
  
"Again I say, poor me." Videl said with a chuckle. Gohan smiled at her, as the two spotted the others and flew in to join the party.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Gohan! Videl! You made it! And you brought Pan too, wonderful." Bulma cried as she walked up to the two, and smiled at the toddler in her mother's arms.  
  
"Of course. You didn't think I'd miss seeing Mirai Trunks, now did you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"And I want to meet this guy. Gohan's been telling me so much about him." Videl said with a smile.  
  
"So where is he?" Gohan asked curiously, looking around as Bulma sighed loudly and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I have no idea! He was hear earlier, then he just disappeared! I have to get that kid a beeper or something! And I told him not to leave too! Oi!" Bulma said, shaking her head, when she suddenly frowned. "Come to think of it.....I haven't seen Vegeta in a while either. I thought he was in the Gravity Room, it's where he was last, but Goku went to look for him when the burgers were ready, and he wasn't there."  
  
"Maybe he's with Mirai?" Videl suggested as Bulma and Gohan looked at each other, and then laughed loudly.  
  
"Not likely." Gohan said with a chuckle.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"You rely too much on that blasted sword, boy!" Vegeta growled as he rushed at Mirai, dodging below as Mirai's sword cut through the air above his father's head.  
  
"You already said that." Mirai remined him as he dodged a ki blast from his father.  
  
"Then maybe you should have listened to me the first time!" Vegeta snarled, as he threw a punch at Mirai, who blocked, but not before Vegeta managed to kick him in the gut.  
  
"See what I mean? You still need work." Vegeta said with a cocky smirk as Mirai frowned at him.  
  
"What I *need* is to wipe that smirk off your face, Father." Mirai shot back as Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, boy!" Vegeta warned with a scowl as Mirai shook his head.  
  
"Not at all." Mirai said, as he rushed as Vegeta once again. The younger Saiyan disappeared just as he was about to reach Vegeta, and appeared behind him, swiftly knocking him to the ground.  
  
"An after-image. You're learning." Vegeta said with a smirk. Mirai prepared himself for another attack, but was surprised when Vegeta stood up from the ground, and started dusting himself off.  
  
"That's enough for today. We'd better get back anyow before the Onna has a fit." Vegeta said, still dusting himself off as Mirai floated down next to his father.  
  
"Thanks." Mirai said as Vegeta looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For training with me." Mirai said.  
  
"Don't be stupid boy. I've trained with you everynight since you've gotten here." Vegeta said.  
  
"True, but never on on one. Except that one time. But you know what I mean. I appreciate it Father." Mirai said.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta replied, before taking off into the sky, flying back towards CC. Mirai smiled to himself, before lifting off the ground and following after his father.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta! Trunks! Where in the name of Kami have you two been?!" Bulma cried as Vegeta and Mirai descended from the sky, landing a few feet away from her.  
  
"Sorry, Mom. It was my fault." Mirai said as Bulma looked towards Vegeta, then smiled at Mirai.  
  
"It's alright, Mirai. I just wish you would have told me you were leaving for a little while." Bulma said.  
  
"You were the one who forbid him from leaving in the first place, Onna. He's a grown boy, he can do as he pleases." Vegeta said as Bulma looked at her mate like he's grown another head, but shrugged it off as she looked back at Mirai, who was also looking at his father in stock.  
  
"Anyway, the point is you're here now. But what *were* you two doing, may I ask?! You've been gone for quiet some time, and there's someone here who had been looking for you, Trunks." Bulma said.  
  
"Really? Who?" Mirai asked as Bulma smiled at him.  
  
"Gohan got here about an hour ago. I think he and Videl took Pan to find something to eat. They may be in the house." Bulma said.  
  
"Videl? Pan?" Mirai asked confused as Bulma nodded at him.  
  
"His wife and daughter, Trunks. I told you about them, remember?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, Hercule's daughter, right?" Mirai asked as Bulma nodded at him.  
  
"Cool. I'm gonna go see if I can find them. I'll see ya, Mom." Mirai said, heading towards the house. Bulma smiled as she watched him go, before turning back to look at her mate.  
  
"Soooo.....where *were* you two?" Bulma asked as Vegeta frowned at her.  
  
"That is of no concern to you, Onna." Vegeta said, crossing his arms as Bulma narrowed her eyes at her mate.  
  
"Oh really? Actually, Vegeta, the whereabouts of my *son* are of great concern to me. So I'll ask once more time. What have you two been doing for the past two and a half hours?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Training." Vegeta said plainly as Bulma raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Where was Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
"With me." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Trunks was with *you*.....*training*.....?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"That's what I just said, baka!" Vegeta said, as he frowned at her again.  
  
"You let him spar with you? And he's still in one piece?" Bulma asked astonished as Vegeta snorted at her, before heading back inside.  
  
"Miracles do happen." Vegeta shot back without looking behind him.  
  
Bulma blinked.  
  
Five seconds later, she remembered the party guests.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ.  
  
I own him! *points to Mirai Trunks clone* He's mine! All mine!! And no, you still can't have him.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
  
Mirai smiled as he saw Gohan in the kitchen with the frig open, looking inside it as A black haired woman sat at the table, a two year old black haired little girl bouncing in her lap.  
  
"Hold on Panny, your father's looking for something for you." The woman said as she watched Gohan go through the contents of the frig, scowling softly to himself.  
  
"You know, I think there may be some chicken from last night in the back, Gohan. That is if Father hasn't polished it off yet." Mirai said as he leaned against the side of the doorframe. Gohan looked up from the frig and smiled warmly at Mirai.  
  
"Hey. Great to see you, Trunks. I was wondering when I'd finally run into you. How have you been?" Gohan asked as Mirai entered the room.  
  
"Not bad actually. Here, allow me." Mirai said as he reached into the frig, moving random articles of containers of food and bottles of soda, water, and juice around until he found what he was looking for. He set the container of chicken down on the table with a smirk.  
  
"Ta-dah! Mom always has this things pretty much stocked with food. Has too really, with four Saiyans living under one roof." Mirai said with a smile.  
  
"I guess it didn't matter whether we had a girl or boy, then huh? Panny has Saiyan blood, thus the Saiyan appetite." Gohan said as Mirai smiled as he looked over at Videl and Pan.  
  
"She's cute. Panny, huh? Hello there, little one." Mirai said, smiling as he tickled the little girl under her chin.  
  
"Yeah, her name's Pan, but we call her Panny. I think she likes you, Trunks." Gohan said.  
  
"So, how old is she?" Mirai asked.  
  
"She just turned two." Videl said.  
  
"And you must be Hercule Satan's daughter, Videl. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mirai said politely as Videl smiled at her husband.  
  
"Are you sure he's Vegeta's son? He's far to polite." Videl said with a smile.  
  
"I was raised by my mother, actually. I must get it from her." Mirai said with a smile as Videl nodded.  
  
"So tell me, how do you know my father?" Videl asked.  
  
"Cell Games." Mirai replied, his face darkening slightly, before he shook his head with a smile. "Forget about it. It's a long story anyhow." Mirai said.  
  
"I.....well....." Videl began shyly.  
  
"What is it?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Well, it's obvious it must have been.....a.....a hard time for you, but I was just wondering.....how is it that you where there? You look so young." Videl said.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it too much, to be blunt, that mutant grasshopper freak killed me, hense the maliciousness towards the Cell Games. But don't worry about it. Besides, lots of good came from it, as sad as it is to say." Mirai said with a chuckle.  
  
"You could say that again." Gohan said.  
  
"As far as my age. Well, I was eighteen when I went with the others to the Cell Games. I'm twenty one now." Mirai said with a smile.  
  
"How is that possible?" Videl asked.  
  
"Videl, he's from a different timeline, remember?" Gohan said as Videl nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I forgot. It's quiet a bit to take in, especially when you're talking to the living, breathing proof, huh? Sorry." Videl said as Mirai shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. But I have to ask. How did you two meet?" Mirai asked.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other with a smile, before laughing, as Mirai looked on lost.  
  
"It's kind of a long story." Gohan said.  
  
"I've got time." Mirai said.  
  
"Well.....Videl and I went to high school together." Gohan said.  
  
"We didn't just go to high school together, but we fought crime together, right Saiyaman?" Videl asked with a smile as Gohan blushed.  
  
"Saiyaman?" Mirai asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Ok, fair enough." Mirai said with a laugh as he put his hands up.  
  
"So tell me, where were you anyway? You've been gone dor over two hours, your Mom said. I got here, what, an hour ago? We were looking for you, but then Pan started to get hungry, and since Dad and the others pretty much had the buffet table staked out, there was no way to get in there without losing a limb. So I asked Bulma if she's mind if Videl and I took Pan inside to get something to eat. Was actually funny, now that I think about it." Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"Funny how?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Mom beaned Dad with her frying pan for not sharing the food with his granddaughter, but.....and here's the scary thing.....it didn't phase him." Gohan said.  
  
"Wow." Mirai murmered as Gohan nodded.  
  
"Tell me about it." Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, actually, Father and I were sparring, as incredible as that may sound." Mirai said.  
  
"And you're still in once piece?!" Gohan cried shocked.  
  
Mirai, Videl, and Gohan started laughing just as Vegeta walked into the house, and paused in the doorway. He 'hmphed' at them, before continuing back towards the Gravity Room.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Trunks? Trunks? Damn it, where are you *now?!*" Bulma cried as she entered the house. Mirai, Gohan and Videl came out of the kitchen, Videl carrying Pan, as they all walked up to her.  
  
"He's right here, Bulma." Gohan said as Bulma put her hands on her hips and sighed deeply.  
  
"Trunks! What am I going to do with you?! Do you have *any* idea what time it is? You're missing your own party and you only have a few more hours before everyone goes home." Bulma said.  
  
"Sorry Mom, I was visiting Gohan. I told you that I was, remember?" Mirai asked.  
  
"I know, sweetheart, but you're neglecting your other guests too. Don't forget them." Bulma said as Mirai smiled at her.  
  
"I'm not. We were heading outside anyhow." Mirai said.  
  
"Well, that's good. We're about to fire up the grill again anyhow. Goku and the others devowered the burgers and hotdogs we'd already made, so I had to get some more. You and our father still haven't eaten." Bulma said.  
  
"Who's doing the cooking, Bulma?" Gohan asked as Bulma smiled at him.  
  
"Your mother and I are, Gohan. Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Bulma are you sure you're going to be able to handle it? Why don't I help?" Videl suggested as Gohan looked at his wife curiously.  
  
"Why would they need help? Bulma and my mother are the best cooks in the world." Gohan said as Videl raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Better than me?!" Videl cried as Gohan sweatdropped and held his hands up in defense.  
  
"No, no. Of course not, Videl. You're the best cook I know!" Gohan cried as Bulma laughed at the pair.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked as Bulma shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"It's nothing really. It's just that.....I remember one time when Chichi threatened Goku with no dinner for a month if he was late getting home again from sparring with Vegeta, about three years back. Matter of fact, she said he'd have to make his own meals from then on if he was ever late again. It was quiet amusing. He begged her for over an hour and promised to never be late again. I think that's when he started asking Trunks to keep track of the time whenever he came over. Chibi Trunks, I mean." Bulma said, noticing the confused look on Mirai's face.  
  
"Like father, like son. You know, I think I'll remember that little strategy. Thank you, Bulma." Videl said with a smile as Gohan frowned at the blue haired woman.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a *whole* lot, Bulma." Gohan said sarcastically as Mirai watched in amusement.  
  
"I guess you should know by now, Gohan. There's two sides to being a Saiyan. On one hand, we have incredible speed, strength, and nearly unfathomable power, and we only get stronger with practice. On the other hand, our only weakness is our appetite." Mirai said with a laugh.  
  
"Or in my father's case, dreaded fear of needles." Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
"I fear the day when the planet is threatened by a superior being who realizes the best way to defeat your father. We'll all be doomed." Videl said, as Gohan looked at his wife puzzled.  
  
"What are you talking about? No one can defeat my Dad." Gohan said.  
  
"Sure they could. Just throw thousands upon thousands of pounds of food infront of Goku, and while he's eating, take over the planet." Videl said.  
  
"That's harsh." Gohan said.  
  
"But the scariest part is, who knows you know?" Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"That's not funny." Goku's voice suddenly said, as they saw Goku walk up behind them, clearly pouting.  
  
"We were only kidding, Goku." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Oh. Ok then. Anyway, come on you guys! Everyone is waiting to eat!" Goku cried, pushing Gohan and Mirai towards the door.  
  
"Then again......Kami help us." Bulma said with a laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ.  
  
I own him! *points to Mirai Trunks clone* He's mine! All mine!! And no, you still can't have him.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
  
"Hey! It's about time." Yamcha said as Mirai Trunks, Bulma, Videl, and Gohan who was carrying Pan all came out of the house.  
  
"Sorry about that. Gohan and I were talking and I guess I lost track of time." Mirai said.  
  
"We were just waiting for you guys. Everyone's ready to eat. Well, those who didn't get a chance to eat before." Krillin said with a laugh.  
  
"Which is almost everyone without Saiyan blood, aside from you and Vegeta." Eighteen said as Mirai hesitantly nodded at her.  
  
"Speaking of food, where's Goku." Piccolo asked.  
  
"Inside looking for Vegeta. In fact, we'd better wait until they get here before we all eat." Gohan said.  
  
"Why? Goku already ate right?" Mirai asked as Gohan raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Your point being? Like that's ever stopped Dad before." Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
About ten minutes later, Goku and Vegeta emerged from the house, Vegeta grumbling aggitatedly behind the taller Saiyan.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta, I already told you. You can train later. Right now, let's eat!" Goku cried, sitting down next to Chichi, his eyes widening at the site of the mountain of food before him.  
  
"Kakarrot, only you could believe that food is more important than training. It's amazing how much you can be completely ruled by that 'bottomless pit' you call a stomach. And you call yourself a Saiyan." Vegeta grumbled as Goku shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'll spar with you right after we eat, ok Vegeta?" Goku asked as Vegeta 'hmph'ed at him, and headed over to the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Honestly Vegeta, just shut up and eat already!" Bulma said, frowning at her mate as she put a plate down infront of him, before sitting down beside him with her own plate, not nearly as piled with food.  
  
"Onna, you send Kakarrot to interupt my *training*, then you dare to tell *me* what to do?!" Vegeta growled as he glared at her.  
  
"Well if it means that much to you Vegeta, you can go back and train. But I can't guarentee there's going to be food for you this time. Especially with Goku, and you should know that." Bulma said sweetly.  
  
"Hey." Goku said.  
  
Vegeta scowl deepened as he 'hmph'ed at his mate, before taking a bite of a burger.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mirai smiled as he watched the guest depart from the picnic tables. The sun hung low over the horizon, and Mirai knew it would be time for everyone to head home soon.  
  
Goku had kept his word and he and Vegeta went to train on a deserted peninsula several miles from CC. Gohan and Videl has decided to take Pan home, since she was getting pretty tired anyhow, and had already fallen asleep once before, almost in her food if her mother hadn't noticed when she did.  
  
Piccolo and Dende decided it was time for them to head back to Kami's lookout, and after saying goodbye to Mirai, Piccolo flew off, Dende a few meters behind him. Yamcha, Tien, and Choatzu had also decided to head home early. They waved goodbye to Mirai, promising to visit him later in the week, before taking off home.  
  
Marron had wanted to stay longer, and hang out with Trunks, Goten, and Bra, and after begging her parents, and getting permission from Bulma, she was allowed to stay, and spend the night with Bra. So Krillin and Eighteen had decided to fly home themselves, Master Roshi right behind them.  
  
Trunks and Goten had wanted to go train with their fathers, but after a strict 'NO' from their mothers, they had decided to spar with each other instead. Marron and Bra, not having anything else to do, decided to watch.  
  
"Having fun, girls?" Mirai asked, sitting down as Marron frowned at him.  
  
"Does it look like we're having fun?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah, all Goten and Trunks do all day is spar! You'd think they'd get tired of it after thirteen years!" Marron said, folding her arms as Mirai chuckled at the two of them.  
  
"They're Saiyans. It's what we live for." Mirai said as Bra frowned at him.  
  
"Yeah, well, so am I! You don't see me fighting every chance I get." Bra said.  
  
"Bra's right, look at Gohan. He's a Saiyan too, and he's way cooler than Trunks or Goten anyday. You're pretty cool too, I guess. For a boy." Marron said.  
  
"I am, am I? Well, thanks for the compliment, Marron." Mirai said with a laugh.  
  
"I don't get it though. How come you're so cool, and my brother is such a dork?" Bra asked as Mirai laughed.  
  
"I heard that, Bra! Besides, give us a break. It's not *our* fault you guys are such weaklings!" Trunks said, taunting his little sister.  
  
"It's not *our* fault you two where born with brains the size of a peanut!" Marron shot back.  
  
Mirai watched in amusement as Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Bra continued argueing back and forth.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"It's about time, Kakarrot! I was beginning to wonder when you'd finally take time out of your *busy* day to spar with me!" Vegeta said as he and Goku flew side by side.  
  
"Vegeta, I said I would spar with you, and that's what we're going to do. Besides, what's this I hear about you and Mirai Trunks?" Goku asked.  
  
"What is that boy telling you know?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Actually it was Bulma. She tells me you've been training with Mirai Trunks every night since he's gotten here. And today the two of you sparred together, and he came back in one piece?" Goku asked.  
  
"What is it with you people and that phrase?! Is it so hard to believe that I might have a sparring session with the boy, and manage to not break his legs or something like that?!" Vegeta asked impatiently.  
  
"Well......yeah. But can you blame us? I mean, you were never usually like that before with him. Don't tell me the Great Prince Vegeta is getting soft on me." Goku said.  
  
"Hmph. Not likely, Kakarrot! I've wasted enough time listening to your babble. Let's spar!" Vegeta said, descending towards the ground as Goku chuckled at him, readily to oblige the other Saiyan.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Trunks? Have you seen your father?" Bulma asked, walking up to Mirai as he shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Mom. I haven't seen him since he and Goku took off to spar after dinner." Mirai said as Chichi walked up to the two, shaking her head.  
  
"You know, we really outta limit their sparring time. How long has it been, Bulma?" Chichi asked as Bulma looked down at her wrist watch and frowned darkly.  
  
"Three hours and forty five minutes!" Bulma cried furiously.  
  
"You'd think they'd figure that it would be time to head home when it started to get dark, but no! Saiyan! Uh.....no offense, Trunks dear." Chichi said as Mirai smiled at her with a nod.  
  
"None taken." Mirai said.  
  
"Besides, it's not *his* fault he was born with Saiyan blood." Bulma said crossly, glaring out into the darkening sky as Chichi laughed at her best friend.  
  
"I guess it's yours then, Bulma?" Chichi asked as Bulma frowned at her, but smiled after a moment, none the less.  
  
"If you want, I can go look for them. I can sense them from here actually. But just barely." Mirai suggested.  
  
"I don't see why not. Go ahead Trunks." Bulma said as Mirai waved before taking off into the air, following his father and Goku's ki signatures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little side note, Mirai Trunks is from the future where Goku died from the heart virus. You all should know what I'm talking about anyhow. Anyway, as my lawyers keep telling me, I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ.  
  
I own him! *points to Mirai Trunks clone* He's mine! All mine!! And no, you still can't have him.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return of Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
{In The Normal Timeline}  
  
"Damn it, Kakarrot! Hold still so I can blast you!" Vegeta growled as he blasted at the thin air where Goku was barely seconds before. Goku smirked at him.  
  
"I'm just too fast for you, Vegeta." Goku said with a laugh, dodging Vegeta's recent punch.  
  
"Care to make a bet on that?" Vegeta asked. He backed up several feet, and started blasting several short fire shots at Goku all at the same time. Goku had a harder time dodging all of them.  
  
"Now try this on for size Kakarrot! Final Flash!" Vegeta cried, sending his attack headlong at Goku. Just at the last second, he adverted it to purposely miss Goku, and head straight upwards instead.  
  
Goku was distracted by the move for only a second, but it was more than enough time for Vegeta to appear behind him, and blast the other Saiyan from behind, sending Goku plummeting to the ground below.  
  
Just as he was about to make contact with the ground below him, he turned himself over onto his back, and blasted skywards up at Vegeta, who barely missed the attack. Goku smirked to himself as he powered up.  
  
"Kaaaa....................maaaaa.............haaaaaa............maaaaaa..... ......HAAAA!" Goku cried, thrusting his hands forward and sending a massive ki blast straight at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta knew he couldn't dodge it, so he put up his arms, preparing to at least block the attack. As the ki blast hit it's target, Vegeta struggled to get control as it pushed him further and further away. Finally he managed to get enough force behind him to throw the ki blast back at Goku.  
  
"Oh shit!" Goku cried as his own attack was sent back to him. He disappeared just as the blast struck the ground, leaving an enormous crater upon impact. He reappeared in the air a moment later, directly over the crater.  
  
"Not bad Kakarrot. I'm fairly impressed." Vegeta said with an arrogent smirk as Goku smirked back at him.  
  
"Same to you Vegeta. You've improved I see." Goku replied.  
  
"Shall we see how much Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. Before the other Saiyan could answer, Vegeta flew straight at him, combining punches and kicks in mid-air.  
  
Goku was temporarily caught off guard, but quickly recovered as he started to block and counter, attacking when an opening presented itself. The two attacked with punches and kicks, blocking most of each other's moves as though anticipating each one. Eventually, Vegeta managed to land a kick in Goku's chest, stunning him temporarily. Goku grinned as he disappeared and reappeared behind the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Vegeta turned around and struck......through thin air.  
  
Goku smirked as he suddenly appeared above Vegeta, and send two hands fisted together on his head, before disappearing and reappearing infront of Vegeta to punch him in the stomach.  
  
As Vegeta caught his breath, Goku flew down to the ground. A few seconds later, Vegeta followed. They both put their guard back up as they observed each other, before suddenly rushing at each other an instant later. They both hit, warded off, and counter-attacked as they flew upwards, rotating around each other at they accended into the sky, their fists and legs still swinging at each other.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta spotted a break in Goku's defense, and punched as hard as he could, smirking as Goku fell towards the ground once more, and followed. Goku disappeared a split second before Vegeta could hit him again.  
  
An instant later, Vegeta felt Goku's elbow jab into the back of his head as Goku reappeared a second later behind him, and hit him hard with his elbow. Vegeta fell towards the ground, but before he could vanish, Goku reappeared once more right over him, kicking him hard and sending him crashing into the earth.  
  
As Vegeta was sent crashing back to Earth, Mirai flew closer to the island. He sighed heavily as he watched his father fly straight back at Goku in rage.  
  
"I'd better wait." Mirai said to himself. He stopped where he was, and floated down to the ground, watching each Saiyan infront of him spar back and forth, each struggingly for the advantage over the other.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Is that all the Great Prince of the Saiyan race can do?" Goku asked with a grin. Vegeta scowled at him as he disappeared, appearing a second later face to face with Goku, who was too stunned to move out of the way as Vegeta punched him straight in the jaw, sending the other Saiyan backwards several feet. He crossed his arms over his chest with an arrogent smirk.  
  
"Guess not. Baka." Vegeta said. Goku frowned for a moment, before smiling a moment later and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Care to try again?" Goku asked.  
  
"Gladly" Vegeta retorted, charging at Goku again. As the two continued their spar, this time getting more violent than before when Goku managed to get the upper hand and Vegeta started to grow furious.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. I KNOW you can do better than that." Goku said with a mocking tone as Vegeta scowled darkly at him.  
  
"Damn it Kakarrot. Shut the fuck up and just fight me. I don't need a commentary, bakayaro!" Vegeta said as Goku laughed at him, blocking his fist at the same time.  
  
"Temper, temper Vegeta." Goku said, pulling back and and sending a massive ki blast at Vegeta, that sent the Prince violently back to earth, the crater larger than the one before it.  
  
"Ok, maybe I outta step in. If they keep this up, they may end up killing one another." Mirai said with a laugh as he rose into the sky, heading in Goku's direction, who was watching the crater for Vegeta to climb out. Goku looked up as he sensed Mirai's ki and smiled as the lavander haired young man flew up to him.  
  
"Nice one Goku." Mirai said, looking down at the crater as Goku laughed sheepishly at him, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Thanks. But I have a feeling Vegeta would feel differently. I think that last attack knocked him unconscious." Goku said, looking back down at the dark hole in ground below.  
  
"Guess it's time to head back?" Goku asked, looking at Mirai again as the demi-saiyan nodded.  
  
"Fraid so. Mom and Chichi are furious. You have any idea how long you two have been gone? Almost four hours by now, probably more." Mirai said as Goku paled a sickly white.  
  
"CHICHI'S GONNA KILL ME!" Goku said, clearly panic striken as he gulped visably. Mirai couldn't help himself as he started laughing at Goku's terrified expression.  
  
"It's not funny Trunks! You don't know here like *I* do! DEAR KAMI! What if she decides not to give me dinner for a whole MONTH?!" Goku cried, barely seconds away from bursting into tears.  
  
"Guess you'd better hurry back then." Mirai said with a laugh as Goku hesitated, looking down at the crater again.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take him home." Mirai said as Goku nodded, and practically shot into the sky.  
  
"Thanks Trunks! I'll see you later, and GREAT PARTY!" Goku cried over his shoulder as he streaked further away.  
  
Mirai smiled to himself as he watched Goku disappear, before looking down at the crater below him. With a sigh, he decending into the center to pick his unconscious father from the dirt and debris at the bottom.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
"It's ABOUT time Son Goku! WHERE have you BEEN for the past FOUR HOURS?!" Chichi screeched as Goku landed at CC.  
  
"I'm *really* sorry Chichi......honey..........we lost track of time. Please don't be mad." Goku pleaded trying to appease his steaming wife and mate.  
  
Chichi shook her head angrily as she turned to look at Bulma.  
  
"We'll see you later Bulma. Thanks for inviting us. It was a great party." Chichi said as Bulma smiled at her best friend and nodded.  
  
"Not a problem Chichi. Anytime. Glad you enjoyed it. I'll see you later then. Bye." Bulma said as Goku timidly picked his wife up and rose into the sky, heading back home but called over his shoulder at Bulma before he got too far away.  
  
"Oh and Bulma! You might wanna warm up the regeneration chamber for Vegeta." Goku said.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Bulma asked a little worriedly as Goku sweatdropped.  
  
"I think I may have gone a little too far with the sparring this afternoon." Goku said sheepishly.  
  
"A LITTLE he says." Mirai said with a smirk as he landed at CC, not actually touching down as he hovered a few inches over the grass, supporting his unconscious father with his arm around his father's waist and holding Vegeta's arm over the back of his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, about that....." Goku said with a nervous laugh as Bulma sighed deeply and shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry about him Goku. Serves him right. That's what he gets when I ask him not to spar for ONE day, and he does anyway." Bulma said as she moved towards the door to hold it open so her son could carry Vegeta inside.  
  
With a sheepish grin, Goku nodded, before flying away, Chichi still steaming in his arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Two Weeks Later:  
  
"Bye Mom, I'll see you later." Mirai said as he headed towards the front door. Bulma looked up from her cup of coffee.  
  
"Wait a minute Trunks. Where are you going?" Bulma asked as Mirai smiled as he turned around.  
  
"I'm heading over to Gohan's. He and I were supposed to get a spar in today." Mirai said.  
  
"Are you sure that was alright with Videl?" Bulma asked with a chuckle. as Mirai laughed lightly.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan says she's cool with it." Mirai said as Bulma nodded.  
  
"Well have fun." Bulma said, as Mirai nodded and smiled at his mother, before heading outside again.  
  
As he flew to Gohan and Videl's he got to thinking. He was beginning to miss his own mother, Mirai Bulma. Sure, the Bulma of this time was great and all, but she wasn't the won that had raised him in the horrible times of the Andriods's terrany.  
  
But still, he had been in this time so long now, nearly a month.  
  
"Do I really wanna leave already? Sure it would be great to go back home again......but......what about everyone here? Even if things are peaceful back home, it's not the same. There's so much I'd miss here. Father, Goku, Gohan, the rest of the Z fighters." Mirai said with a sad sigh.  
  
Before too long he found himself at Gohan's door. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of all the unhappy thoughts that plaged his mind and heart. He should be greatful, he had then now didn't he?  
  
With a determined nod, he forced any other unpleasant thoughts or feeling to the farthest corner of his mind and knocked on Gohan's door. A few seconds later, he was greeted by the smiling face of Videl.  
  
"Oh Trunks. Good morning. Gohan mentioned something about you stopping by. He's putting pan down for her nap. If she doesn't get one, she gets fussy later on." Videl said with a smile as she let Mirai inside.  
  
Gohan smiled as he walked silently down the hall, motioning for Mirai to follow him outside. He kissed Videl on the cheek as he passed her, before walking outback with Trunks. Once he shut the door behind him, he turned to smile at the young fighter.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't want to have her wake up.It's hard to get her to go to sleep. Heh. But why don't we go somewhere else to spar. If you wouldn't mind that is?" Gohan asked with a smirk as Mirai nodded.  
  
"Sure." Mirai said, rising into the air after Gohan, as the two flew away from the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily* Come on, two fight scenes in ONE chapter? What do you expect from me? Heh. Hope you all enjoyed the first one, the next one will be Gohan vs. Mirai Trunks. Who do you think will win?  
  
*Mirai* Me?  
  
*Lily* You'd think that wouldn't you?  
  
*Mirai* You mean you're gonna let Gohan beat me? That's not fair. I'm your mate.  
  
*Lily* Never said that either.  
  
*Mirai* Damn confusing onnas.  
  
*Lily whacks her mate with her crockpot* Damn otakus. 


End file.
